Edge of Desire
by angellwings
Summary: Smitchie. Jaitlyn. Natella. Connect Three is leaving for tour and everyone's trying to deal with it. Based on John Mayer's song "Edge of Desire."
1. Don't Say a Word

**A/N:** Okay, so I did a poll, and the two results that I got said that I should either post a Smitchie or a Natella next. So...I decided to do both. I'm posting another three shot that focuses on the three awesome ships I support, and again it's based on a John Mayer song. :)

Happy Reading!

angellwings

Edge Of Desire

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Don't Say a Word<p>

"_Don't say a word,  
>just come over and lie here with me.<br>Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see.  
>I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe.<br>There I just said it,  
>I'm scared you'll forget about me."<em>

_-John Mayer, "Edge of Desire"_

* * *

><p>Mitchie sighed and pushed around the food on her plate. She glanced around the table with a furrowed brow. This was the most depressing lunch she'd ever been to. No one looked happy. Which was sad because she knew the guys were excited to go back on tour, they just weren't excited to leave everyone else behind. Nate kept shooting Ella sad sideways glances when he didn't think anyone was looking, and Ella for her part was entirely focused on her salad. She hadn't looked up once.<p>

Caitlyn was sitting unusually close to Jason and allowing far more casual touches than she normally did. Mitchie noticed Jason currently had his arm around the back of Caitlyn's chair. He gave Caitlyn a small hollow smile and she nudged him playfully with her elbow. She leaned toward him and whispered something that put a genuine smile on his face.

Mitchie felt Shane grab her free hand that rested in her lap.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. So, you go on tour tomorrow. It's not like we haven't dated through multiple tours, right?"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek with a warm smile. "Yeah, but this is the first time you won't be on tour with us. Ms. Gets-to-Headline-Her-Own-Tour-This-Summer."

"Are we really not going to see each other for the next three months?" Mitchie asked.

Shane squeezed her hand and swallowed thickly. "I guess so."

Mitchie sighed again. "Dinner at my place tonight?"

He smirked and quirked a brow at her. "You're not going to cook are you?"

She chuckled and smacked his arm. "No, I learned my lesson last time. I'll order take out."

He nodded. "Alright, then I'll be there."

"Good, I think we need some time away from these four," Mitchie said as she motioned to their friends.

"You mean the four people who are all currently in denial?" Shane asked her knowingly. He leaned toward her to whisper, "Yes, we certainly need time away from them. I hate to say this, but my brother's are idiots. They need to just make a move already, geez."

Mitchie laughed and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Shane, I love you."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Love you too, Mitch."

* * *

><p>Mitchie distributed the Chinese food on plates. She'd gotten a large order of sesame chicken for them to split and then ordered Shane a side of mixed vegetables. She was fine with rice and chicken, but Shane insisted on having vegetables. For a semi-spoiled rock star he ate <em>very<em> well. She heard the lock on her door unlatch and then heard the door open and close.

"Mitch?" Shane called from the door.

"In the kitchen!" Mitchie yelled. She heard his footsteps, and then smiled brightly when she caught sight of him in her kitchen doorway. She immediately hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "Hi."

He smiled affectionately at her. "Hi. So, what did you get?"

"Sesame chicken, white rice—"

"And mixed vegetables?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Of course, and they threw in two port eggrolls cause they knew it was us," Mitchie said with a chuckle.

"Sounds delicious," He said as he took the plate Mitchie held out to him.

"What would you like to drink?" Mitchie asked as she looked inside of her fridge. "I have a Snapple left from our last movie night."

He held out his free hand. "Give it."

She laughed and handed him the glass bottle. "I figured you'd want it."

"So, where are we eating?" He asked.

"I've got the floor pillows set up around the coffee table. Is that okay?" She asked as she poured herself a glass of Cran-apple juice.

"That's perfect," He said as he quickly set his stuff down and then came back to help Mitchie. He took the glass of juice from her hand and let carry her plate. He winked at her. "Don't want you spilling something, Klutzy."

She rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks, Oh wonderful boyfriend of mine."

"You're welcome, oh wonderful girlfriend of mine," Shane said with a smirk.

Shane set her glass down in front of her once she was seated and then sat down next to her. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Shane finally spoke up.

"So, this afternoon at lunch…you seemed upset," Shane said hesitantly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She sighed and set her fork down. "Honestly? No, I'm not."

He set his fork down as well and turned toward her. "Mitchie…"

She wrapped her arms around his mid-section and then laid them both back on her carpeted floor. Shane put his arms around her and sighed.

"I'm just gonna miss you, that's all," Mitchie said softly.

"Believe me, I'm gonna miss you too," Shane told her. "But we've done the distance thing before. We can do it again."

"I've almost forgotten what a long distance relationship was like, Shane," Mitchie told him honestly. "We've been in the same place for six years now. I'm back to those same insecurities I had after that first summer."

Shane leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're not the only one with fears."

Mitchie scoffed. "Oh yeah? What do _you_ have to be scared of? You're the one that's gonna have girls throwing themselves at you all summer long."

"I don't know if you've noticed but you're not exactly lacking in male admirers," Shane told her with a sigh. "And I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with. Sometimes…sometimes I think I'm not good enough for—"

"_Don't_ say it, Shane. You're _perfect_ for me, and that's the end of it," Mitchie said sternly.

"I'm scared you're going to forget, Mitch. I'm scared that while I'm gone some other guy is going to swoop in and make you forget. I know it's ridiculous and I trust you completely. It's just this fear that's nagging at me," Shane admitted hesitantly.

Mitchie swallowed thickly and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I have those fears too, Shane. I'm not as glamorous as other girls, I know that. And I know that I tend to get a little too caught up in music sometimes—"

"Those aren't problems," Shane told her with a smile. "Those are reasons why I love you."

Mitchie sighed happily. "Well, then you should know that I like that you're a little high maintenance. I kind of love _maintaining_ you."

He laughed softly and nodded. "That's definitely good to know."

"Can we reheat the food later?" Mitchie asked. "I just want to lay here with you for a while."

Shane took a deep breath and kissed her lips quickly. "I think that's a good idea." He tightened his arms around her. "I love you, Mitchie."

She smiled. "I love you too." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She placed a few more teasing kisses on his lips. She giggled when he whined as she tried to pull away and he quickly pulled her lips back to his. He deepened the kiss and rolled her over on top of him. She pulled back and laughed. "Shane, this isn't exactly comfortable. It can't be very comfortable for you either."

"Yes," He said as he kissed her neck. "The difference is that I don't particularly care."

She smiled at him. "Well, if you don't care…then neither do I." She used her hands to lift his head from her neck and then caught his lips with hers again. Shane smiled against her lips and paused to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Mitchie. Trust me, we'll survive the next three months. There's no way I could _ever_ forget you. You make me better."

She flashed him a watery smile and sniffled. "I love you too. I _can't_ forget you. I refuse to. Promise."


	2. Sleep In My Clothes

Edge Of Desire

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Sleep In My Clothes<p>

"_I'm tired,  
>Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor.<br>Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis,  
>and find me on yours."<em>

_-John Mayer, "Edge of Desire"_

* * *

><p>They got off stage and ran for the bus. The bus would be driving them an hour and a half away to the next city where they would get off the bus and check in to a hotel. Jason scowled as he overheard Shane and Mitchie on the phone. He wasn't normally one to scoff at two people in love, but recently the idea of love had done nothing but hurt him. He didn't even know if his feelings were returned or not.<p>

Plus hearing Shane on the phone with his girlfriend only reminded him that Caitlyn hadn't called him in two days.

As they settled into the bus he could suddenly hear Nate on the phone as well. He heard Nate laugh softly and Jason huffed. That could only mean one thing. Nate was on the phone with Ella. Even Nate, who was in _major_ denial over his feelings for Ella, was on the phone with his favorite girl, and yet Jason couldn't get a hold of his.

Jason retreated to his bunk and put in his earbuds. He'd listen to angry rock music until they got to the hotel. That should block out the sounds of all the happy people surrounding him. Jason missed Caitlyn _a lot_. He hated himself for not making a move before he left for the tour. He should have. He knew how he felt. He _knew_ he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind that he was absolutely in love with Caitlyn Gellar. So why hadn't he done anything about it when he had the chance?

He closed his eyes and managed to sleep through most of the bus ride. The bus stopped and Nate threw open the curtain on Jason's bunk.

"We're here, Jase. Let's go. I need to sleep on a real mattress," Nate said as he turned his back and walked away.

Jason yawned and then huffed as he stood up and grabbed his things. They left the bus and were handed their room keys. Jason quickly made his way to his room and collapsed on his bed. He didn't even bother changing his clothes. He was too tired and too frustrated. He just wanted to go to sleep and dream of Caitlyn, and that's exactly what he did. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and his dream was wonderful. He was with Caitlyn at Camp Rock, and they were just sitting. But that was just fine with him because at least they were together, and that was all he really wanted.

His dream self frowned as he felt the dream slipping away. He didn't want it to end, and yet something was waking him up. As he woke up he could feel a warm something next to him in his bed. It was tucked into his chest. His arm landed on it and he realized it was a person. There was another person in bed with him. He blinked and opened his eyes slowly. He glanced to his left and inhaled sharply. He had to be dreaming.

This _had_ to be a part of his dream.

He gulped as the hand that rested on his chest twitched and he tightened his arms around the person next to him. He smiled brightly. This was real.

She was actually here. _Caitlyn_ was here...with him.

She was in bed next to him with her head on his chest.

"Caity?" He asked in a happy yet confused tone. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. "Caitlyn?"

At the sound of her full name her eyes slowly blinked open. "Jase?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"Did I—did I wake you up? I didn't mean to. I know you've got to be tired, but I…just wanted to be with you," She admitted in a groggy tone.

Jason placed a celebratory kiss to her temple. "You did wake me up, but I'm so glad you did! How did you—why are you—I haven't been able to get a hold of you in two days! I thought…I can't believe you're here!"

Even through the darkness he could see her blush. "I've been on my way _here_ for two days. My flight was delayed and I ended up having to spend the night in the Dallas airport. It was only supposed to take me a day, and I couldn't call you because I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry. I know you get in a funk when you can't get a hold of people."

He smiled softly. "Not people, Caity. Just you. You wanted to surprise me? Why?"

"I missed you. More than I thought I would, and I knew that if I was miserable then you had to be. I wanted to cheer you up."

"You did, Caity, you really did," Jason said as he hugged her to him. After a moment he felt Caitlyn's arms wrap around him as she hugged him back. "I missed you so much."

"Did you really?" Caitlyn asked as she buried her head in his neck. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to kiss her right then and there. But he somehow couldn't stop the next few words from coming out of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Cailtyn, I _love_ you!"

She pulled her head from his neck and looked at him with wide eyes. "You—you _what_?"

He took in a deep breath and gulped. No use taking it back now. "I love you."

Caitlyn stood from the bed and turned on the light. "You love me?"

Jason squinted into the light and nodded. "Yes, and I should have said something before I left, but I…I chickened out."

"I—I don't know what to say."

"You could say you love me too," Jason said with a small smile. "I know you do. Why else would you have sneaked into my room and then crawled into bed next to me?"

"I—I—I didn't…I don't…"

Jason stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his chest, and softly ran his hands through the ends of her hair. She sighed contentedly and happily and sunk into his embrace. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek and then kissed both of her closed eyelids.

She smiled warmly. "Jase…"

"Yes?"

"I think you might be right."

"About what?"

"I—I love you."

He brought a hand up to caress her cheek and then tilted her face toward his. "I knew you did."

He leaned toward her and closed the distance between them. When his lips met hers Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered. He pressed his tongue against her bottom lip and she quickly parted her lips. He deepened the kiss and backed her up toward his bed. The back of her legs hit the mattress and they went tumbling backward on to the bed. Caitlyn laughed against his lips as they landed, and Jason pulled back to laugh with her before kissing her once again. She pushed against his chest and rolled over to straddle him. The bed frame hit the wall and Caitlyn laughed again.

"Pinned ya."

Jason quirked a brow at her. "Can't say that I mind too much."

There was a sudden knock at the door and Caitlyn huffed as Jason lifted her off of him to answer it. "Make it fast, Curly. I was just starting to have fun."

Caitlyn stood and joined Jason as he opened the door. Nate stood on the other side of it. His eyes widened at the sight of Caitlyn in the room, but once he recovered he glared at them again.

"Now I understand," Nate said with a huff. "Look, I'm glad the two of you are having…_a good time_. But could you _please_ keep it down? I'm right next door and I would _really love_ to get some sleep."

Jason smirked at Nate and cleared his throat. "Sorry, bro. We'll try not to be so loud. I can't promise we'll be successful, but we'll try."

Caitlyn laughed at the scowl on Nate's face and looped her arm through Jason's. "Nate, I hate to tell you this, but we're just getting started. You'll understand once you finally make a move on Ella."

Nate crossed his arms over his chest and groaned. "Shut up, Cait." He huffed again and shook his head. "I'm going back to bed. Please let me sleep."

Jason chuckled and nodded. "Again, I can't promise anything, but we'll certainly try."

"Whatever," Nate grumbled as he walked away. Jason shut the door and then wrapped his arms around Caitlyn once again.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

She walked him over to the bed and then shoved him back onto it. She straddled him again and lowered her face until her lips hovered just above his. "Right about _here_."

"That's right," He said with a knowing grin. "I remember now."

"I love you, Jase," Caitlyn said quietly with a warm smile.

"Love you too, Caity," He told her with a happy sigh. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Ooh," She said with a chuckle. "I like it when you sound all stern."

He huffed and used his hand on the back of her neck to pull her lips down to his. His night had gotten extremely better. He didn't know how long she would be around, but he planned to enjoy every minute of it.


	3. Silently Screaming

**A/N:** Last chapter! I posted another poll on my profile. Let me know what story you think i should post next! :)

Happy Reading!

angellwings

Edge Of Desire

By angellwings

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Silently Screaming<p>

"_So young and full of running,  
>all the way to the edge of desire.<br>Steady my breathing.  
>Silently screaming,<br>I have to have you now."_

_-John Mayer, "Edge of Desire"_

* * *

><p>They would be back in L.A. tomorrow morning, and Nate couldn't wait. But he was trying his hardest not to think about why. He <em>knew<em> why. He just didn't want to think about it. It made him want to demand that their bus driver break a few speed limits. It also made his chest ache. So, Nate preferred not to think about it. He would let it sink in whenever he saw _her _again. Until then he was thinking about everything _but _Ella.

Nate groaned as he reached the back of the bus, and the sounds of the movie Shane and Jason were watching hit his ears. This certainly wasn't going to help.

"Do we _have_ to watch this?" Nate asked with a huff as he sat down in one of the recliners.

"_You _don't. You can go sulk in your bunk like you have been all tour," Shane told him with a roll of his eyes.

"You mean when he's _not_ on the phone with Ella, though, right?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Well, of course," Shane said with a shrug. "That's obvious."

Jason gave Nate a questioning look. "And what's wrong with _The Princess Bride_? You love this movie."

"Yes, I do, but I'm not in the mood for it right now."

Shane gave him a suspicious glance. "And why is that? Does it make you think of a certain pretty petite stylist?"

"…no."

"Oh! He hesitated! He's totally thinking about Ella right now," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Nate said with a huff.

"And he's getting huffy. Yep, he's definitely thinking about Ella," Shane said with a smirk. "So, what is it? Are you Wesley and Ella's Buttercup? Is that it? Is she your twue wove? Would you turn to a life of piracy for her?"

"Nevermind, I think I _will_ go sulk in my bunk. If I do that I don't have to deal with you two," Nate said as he rolled his eyes and walked away from his brothers.

"Hey! If you're Wesley can I be Inigo?" Shane shouted after him.

He growled and crawled into his bunk. He pulled the curtain closed and pulled out his phone. He dialed a familiar number and waited patiently. Talking to Ella would make thinking about her easier. At least he hoped that was the case. It would either help or make him even more impatient.

He cursed when he got her voicemail.

"Hi, this is Ella. Sorry I'm not answering. I probably forgot to take my phone off silent. Nothing personal. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

Worse. This was definitely making it worse. He hung up and tossed his phone into the far corner of his bunk. That was stupid. That was _very_ stupid. He shouldn't have called her. He crawled out of his bunk and walked to the front of the bus. He leaned over to look at the bus driver.

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah, Nate?"

"Anyway we can go any faster?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Why? You eager to get back to that girl you talk to all the time?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"I…no," Nate lied.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "C'mon, man, don't be an idiot. How do you expect to admit it to her when you can't admit it to everyone else?"

"What?" Nate asked in confusion.

"Everyone knows you're in love with her, and yet when someone brings it up you deny it. Why, dude? You're never gonna get her if you keep doing that," Oliver said with a shake of his head. "Be proud of it, man. Own up to it."

Nate didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"But in answer to your question," Oliver said. "No, I can't go any faster, but you can use the time to think about your girl and how she would feel if she heard you telling everyone you felt nothing for her."

Nate winced at that. "Ouch, man. That's harsh."

"I have a feeling Ella would think so too."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm a jerk," Nate said with a conflicted sigh. He walked away from Oliver and rejoined his brothers. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, look, he's back," Jason grinned. "Did you decide to be sociable?"

He decided to test out the truth in Oliver's words. "Guys, I'm in love with Ella."

Shane's eyes widened and he smiled. "_Dude_, we knew that, but are you…actually admitting it?"

Nate smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Jason stood and clapped Nate on the back. "Congrats, man! Took you long enough!"

Nate nodded and made his way back to Oliver. "Okay you were right. Admitting it feels pretty good."

Oliver laughed. "Glad to hear it. Just _don't_ chicken out when you see her tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow," Nate said with a smile before he looked at Oliver again. "Man, are you _sure_ you can't go any faster?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "If I do we'll get pulled over and that will just end up taking _more_ time. Do you want that?"

"No, no I don't."

"Okay then, let me do my job," Oliver told him with a smirk. "Go write her a song or something. You're good at that."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I've already written her _several_ songs. I've just never shown them to anyone."

* * *

><p>Nate somehow managed to sleep a few hours, but he was still impatiently waiting for them to arrive home. The bus was dropping them off around back of the record company offices. Ella had promised to be there. The record company offices were in sight and Nate smiled brightly.<p>

He smacked Oliver's shoulder. "Surely, you can go a little faster for the last few feet, man."

Oliver sighed. "I knew I should've taken Christopher Wilde up on his offer. I bet _he_ doesn't pester _his_ bus driver."

"Nate," Jason said with a laugh. "Chill out, dude. Shane and I are just as anxious as you, man."

"Yeah, well, the two of you have _seen_ Mitchie and Caitlyn since the tour started. I haven't seen Ella since we left," Nate told them.

"And who's fault is that?" Shane asked with a roll of his eyes. "We told you to fly back to L.A. for those four days off we had, but no you insisted on staying in Salt Lake and 'getting some work done'."

He groaned and huffed. "I know. That was very stupid, and I'm a jerk."

"For once we all agree on something," Shane said with a smirk.

Nate rolled his eyes and punched Shane's arm. Hard.

"Ow! Dude we are not teenagers anymore! You can not just—"

Nate punched his arm once again.

"I didn't even do anything that time! Geez!"

"Hey, knuckleheads," Oliver said loudly. "We're here. Get off my damn bus."

Nate hurriedly grabbed his bags and sprinted off the bus. He saw Mitchie and Caitlyn, but he didn't see Ella. He caught Mitchie's eye and approached her. "Where's Ella?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded toward the back end of the bus. He turned and spotted her before she spotted him. He could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. If it was possible she was even more beautiful than he remembered. His breathing quickened as he slowly approached her. He was halfway to her when she finally looked up and saw him. Her eyes connected with his and he heard her gasp. She met him halfway and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly and lifted her feet just barely off the ground as he hugged her.

He set her feet down on the ground and smiled at her. "For a second I thought you weren't going to be here."

"I almost didn't come," Ella admitted honestly. He was holding her so close that she could _feel_ his heart beating. "Nate, your heart is _racing_. Is everything alright?"

"It is now," He answered with a warm smile. "Ella, I…"

"Yes?" She asked curiously. He'd yet to let her go. He was acting strangely. She was very confused.

"I love you."

She beamed at him. "You do?"

"I have for a very long time now," Nate told her. "I'm sick of denying it. I really don't know why I denied for so long to begin with. I _love_ you, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too," Ella told him happily. "But…Tess said—"

She cut herself off and Nate gave her a concerned glance. "What? Tess said what?"

"Tess came to one of your shows last week, remember? And she said she asked you what was going on between the two of us and you said…you said 'What are you talking about? Ella and I are just friends.' I thought I'd just been misreading things all along. That's why I nearly didn't come."

Nate winced. "I'm an idiot. I wasn't really thinking when I answered Tess that night. You're definitely more than just my friend. I'm actually having a hard time breathing right now. _Friends_ certainly don't do that to me."

Ella took a deep breath and smiled brightly at him. "Is that why your heart is jumping out of your chest right now?"

"You make me a little nervous," Nate said with a light blush. "Plus, I spent most of the night thinking I would mess this up somehow."

Ella giggled and hugged him close. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and placed a small, feather light kiss there. Nate inhaled sharply and lifted her face until her eyes met his. She smiled warmly at him. "You were perfect, Nate. This moment is perfect."

He gulped and caressed her cheek gently. That hand that caressed her cheek traveled until it rested on her neck. He absently stroked the edge of her jaw with this thumb. He pulled her lips closer to his and smirked at her just before he closed the small distance between them. The kiss began very softly, but almost as if Nate couldn't help himself he tightened his hold on Ella and pulled her as close as he could. His kiss became urgent and hungry, and his mouth pressed harder against hers. Ella whined as he forced her lips apart with his tongue and her hands went to either side of his face. One hand slid back and into his hair. Their kisses were interrupted by loud applause and cheers. Ella blushed as they pulled apart and she hid her face in his chest.

Nate looked up and glared at Caitlyn and Shane as they encouraged the cheering.

"Finally!" Shane yelled.

"We've been waiting for the two of you to come to your senses!" Caitlyn yelled after Shane.

Nate rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. He pulled Ella away from him so he could look her in the eyes again. "We'll finish this later. Dinner tonight? Just me and you?"

Ella nodded eagerly. "I would love it."


End file.
